Soap film toys have a long history and a wide variety of soap film toys have been patented and/or marketed. Typical soap film toys involve blowing soap bubbles and viewing them from afar. However, beautiful, fascinating visual effects appear when soap films are viewed under magnification as per the present invention described in the present specification. Furthermore, the present invention facilitates experimentation with soap film. For instance, the effects of changes in the solution or adding small particles to a soap film can be observed with the device of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bubble toy which allows magnified viewing of surfactant films.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bubble toy which provides optimized lighting, focus and magnification for magnified viewing of surfactant films, and particularly to heighten color contrasts and optimize the viewing of the colors in surfactant films.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bubble toy for magnified viewing of surfactant films which facilitates the creation and viewing of a surfactant film.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bubble toy for the study of the physics of surfactant films, such as the hydrodynamics of flows within surfactant films and the constructive and destructive interference which creates the vibrant colors seen in surfactant films.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will be apparent from the description or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.